powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Psychokinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Capability Control objects without physically touching them. Also Called * Telekinesis * Object Manipulation Techniques Basic Level * Telekinetic Repulsion: to push objects away from the user, i.e. sliding a cup across a table. * Telekinetic Attraction: to pull objects towards the user, i.e. yanking a book off a shelf. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, i.e. changing what number a dice lands on. * Levitation: to lift an object, i.e. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, ''i.e. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. Advanced Level * 'Spatial Sense:' ''to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, i.e. sensing a target from a distance. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, i.e. unlocking a door. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, i.e. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, i.e. blowing up a table. Master Level * Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, i.e. deflecting bullets. * Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it explodes, i.e. setting things on fire. * Freezing: to slow an object's molecules to point that it freezes, i.e. immobilizing opponents. * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these include: * Levitation * Force-Field Generation * Psionic Strength * Elemental Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Circadian Control * Mental Constructs * Vector Manipulation Association * Telepathy * Teleportation Limits * Beginners needs time to practice. * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required. ** As a result, the ability could be limited to allow recovery. Known Users *Psychic Pokémon (Pokémon) *Some Ghost Pokémon (Pokémon) *Jean Grey (X-Men) *Psylocke (X-Men) *Nate Grey (X-Men) *Hellion (X-Men) *Rachel Summers (X-Men) *Franklin Richards (X-Men) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Sylar (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Brian Davis (Heroes) *Max Franklin (Charmed) only things he cannot see *Paulette Franklin (Charmed) only things she cannot see *All the Loric Garde (I am Number Four) *Neo (The Matrix) *Madelyne Spaulding (Static Shock) *Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) use the Force to give them telekinetic powers *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *Cryptosporidium/Furons (Destroy All Humans) *Ness (EarthBound/Mother 2) *Asok the Intern (Dilbert) *Matilda (Roald Dahl's Matilda) *Carrie White (Stephen King's Carrie) *Prue Halliwell (Charmed) *Billie Jenkins (Charmed) *Neo (The Matrix) *John Vattic (Second Sight) *Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Ce-Matoran/Toa/Turaga of Psionics (Bionicle) *Nuju (Bionicle) *Female Skrall (Bionicle) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth) *Balder/Lumen Sages (Bayonetta) *Issac Clarke (Dead Space) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) *The Doctor (Paradox Saga) *Donovan Silvestre (Nexus Wars) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Movers (Push) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Sir Reberal (Poptropica) *Diclonius (Elfen Lied) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Lt. Abigail Black (Clive Barker's Jericho) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Big Sisters (Bioshock 2) *Hexadecimal (ReBoot) *Daemon (ReBoot) *Maxima (DC Comics) *Battalion (Wildstorm) *Fortunato (Wild Cards) *Ghostfreak (Ben 10) *Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) *Alden Tate(inFamous) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Sabrina (Pokemon) *Azazel(Supernatural) *Richard Tyler (The 4400) *Razputin (Psychonauts) *Coach Oleander (Psychonauts) *Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) *Milla Vodello (Psychonauts) *Ford Cruller (Psychonauts) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Elizabeth Maxwell/ The Starchild (V) *Elliot (MisFits) Gallery 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey is one of the greatest users of telekinesis. Nicci-telekinesis.jpg|Sister Nicci telekinetically stopping shuriken in midair. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers